


Multiple Orgasms

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Shower Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: A collection of short, yet intense drabbles combined into a one shot featuring John and Emori having sex on almost every surface they can find in their new home.





	Multiple Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> Home sweet home

**Sex in the Living Room**

As soon as they make it inside their house, Emori shoves him hard against the wall. Hard enough to make books from the bookshelves from either side of them completely dislodge themselves, landing on the floor with a loud, 'thunk'. It nearly winds John, but he lets her have her way with him. Emori rips off his clothes, bringing one of his nipples into her mouth and suckling hard on the mound of dark pink flesh. The back of John's head makes contact with the wall as Emori lathers up his skin with her saliva, moaning with desire so thick, her voice drops two octaves. John claws at the wall, searching in vain for something to hold onto while Emori satisfies her deepest, darkest craving. He's like chocolate to her right now.

A high pitched whine vibrates out of John's throat when Emori sinks her teeth into his sensitive skin, relentless in her need of him as lust pumps through her veins, making her feel alive. Emori pulls away from his nipple, the small string of her saliva connecting her mouth to his skin breaking as she falls to her knees.

"I need you, John...give me your cock! I want it in my mouth, put it in my mouth!" Emori parts her wet lips, her pink tongue rising and falling with her heavy panting.

It only takes John pushing his cock into her mouth by the merest of centimeters for Emori to grab hold of him by the waist and slide him inside her waiting mouth. Emori sucks in her cheeks, creating a powerful vacuum of suction around his cock and making an airtight seal. John's hands twine themselves deep into Emori's hair, legs quivering beneath him, not knowing how much longer he'd be able to stay upright. Emori relaxes the muscles in her throat, allowing for John's entire cock to fit inside her mouth. Emori bobs her head up and down, pleased as fuck at his cock stiffening and filling her up with his building erection.

John, somewhat catching his breath loosens his grip on her hair, moving his hands downward to grasp onto her head on both sides. John bucks his hips off the wall, thrusting himself into her mouth, the veins in his arms flaring up while he keeps his rhythm short and tight. Emori's eyes widen as she feels the head of his rock hard cock hitting the back of her throat, and if she hadn't already have relaxed her throat, she would've started to gag...but this is what she craved. She hungered to suck on his cock like it was a cherry red popsicle.

John huffs and puffs, taking the greatest care in keeping his tempo as short as possible, not wanting Emori to choke. Hot air flows out of Emori's flared nostrils as John pushes himself inside of her mouth while his cock continues to bat away at her throat. Her arousal works its way through her body, leaving her shaking on her knees, and her now soaked pussy begged for him to fuck her.

"Fuck, your lips are so tight," John hissed, straining against his urge to dominate her mouth.

Emori starts to hum around his cock, sending a wave of vibrations over his sensitive skin. John, taking it as a green light, reaches back into Emori's hair and tugs on it hard and rough as he thrusts himself faster and faster inside of her mouth. Emori whimpers, and the strength of his pulsing tempo causes her rich, whiskey brown eyes to roll to the back of her head. She wants his cum, she wants it, she wants it, she wants it. Fuck, she wants it all over her.

Sweat beads up through virtually every single pore on John's body as he climbs and climbs his way towards his orgasm. In a few hard thrusts, his climax hits him like an electric shock, sending a current down to his cock and making it twitch. Hot cum jolts out of his cock, blanketing Emori's mouth with his translucent, milky semen. He pulls out of her mouth, nearly forgetting how to breathe when he sees Emori's throat rise and fall, swallowing the mess he made in her mouth.

John's face breaks out into a filthy grin, running his tongue along his top teeth, and not feeling like he'd completely gotten his fill. He worked his cock once again into an erection with his hand and pushed Emori down to the floor.

"All lubed up for me now?" John reached for the zipper on her jeans, unzipped them, and yanked them off along with her panties.

Emori gazed at John's cock, aching to feel it inside of her, and eagerly spread her legs wide open. John made no attempt to slow things down, for in one fluid motion, he places her legs onto his shoulders and plants his hands on top of her thighs. John slides inside of Emori's soaked pussy all the way to the hilt. He proceeds to mercilessly hammer himself inside of her, gaining loud approval from Emori.

"Fuck, fuck, oh yeah! Fuck me!" Emori moans.

Emori arches her back off the floor, pressing the top of her head hard into the solid surface beneath her, rapturous with desire. John's teeth sink down into his lip as his forehead drips with sweat while he drives himself harder, harder, and harder inside Emori's pussy. Emori's pleading moans of, "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me", soon turn incoherent as John reaches the sweet spot inside of her. Overwhelming amounts of bliss flow through her body as John takes Emori into utopia.

"Cumming, I'm cumming, oh god, cumming!" Emori wails out while John makes his final hard thrusts, revelling in feeling Emori's pussy convulse around his cock.

John's knees wobble as he crumbles on top of Emori while his arms loosen their grip on Emori's thighs, thoroughly spent but feeling immensely satisfied in every part of his body. Emori's whole form shivers in the aftershocks, reaching out to hold onto John before they both end up sleeping on the floor.

**Sex in the Shower**

Her breasts are pressed hard against the glass door of the shower, steam filling up the room(Emori likes her shower running hot), and John grunts hard at the effort of keeping both himself and Emori upright.

John slowly and carefully inserts his erection into Emori's ass, making Emori's eyes snap wide open and waking up her completely. Emori lets out a deep, gutteral groan as John fills her up.

John grabs hold of her arms by the wrist, Emori bending over and allowing John to carry her weight as he builds up a steady rhythm. John growls, saying,

"Oh fuck!"

Water splashes all over the place as John hammers himself deep inside Emori, making her tits sway back and forth with each thrust. Emori unleashes a silent scream, her body temporarily not allowing her breathe as she's rocked by his hardened cock being inserted deep inside of her.

John pumps himself faster, and faster, the veins in his arms throbbing in keeping Emori on her feet. John growls and curses,

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna cum soon!"

And when John reaches his orgasm, the seal in Emori's throat is ripped apart as she lets out one loud groan followed by several small moans that vibrate off the shower walls. John whirls her around, and without giving her a chance to return to lucidity, gets on his knees and puts his head in between her legs.

"Now it's your turn," John says before he flattens his tongue and gives her drenched cunt a lick.

Emori's back connects with the marble wall, head craned back, lifting up one leg and draping it over John's shoulder to give him better access. Emori's hand starts playing with one her tits, grasping it hard and using her index finger to tease her nipple.

John stiffens his tongue, circling the tip over Emori's clit. Emori whimpers softly, continuing to play with her tits, and rocking her hips back and forth. John's arm wraps itself tight around Emori's leg, keeping her steady so she won't slip.

John chases after her release, sucking hard on her clit and ghosting his teeth over it, causing Emori's hips to jerk violently off the wall and bring her pussy closer to his face. Emori's eyes clamp tight, her body stiffens, and with a few more licks comes undone along with the arrival of her climax. John takes a moment to catch his breath before saying,

"Feeling awake now?"

Emori's laughter soon fills the shower.

**Sex in the Kitchen**

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee entices her to get out of bed, and pulling off the bedsheets, she hops off the mattress. Walking down the stairs, she nearly bursts out laughing at the sight that awaits her...there, in all his glory, stands John, stark naked wearing nothing but an apron.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Emori asks. Looking down, she notices his cock's standing to attention, and licks her lips.

Emori's hand shakes as she unbuttons the top of her pajamas, and shimmies off her pajama pants and panties. The nipples on her breasts hardened by the crisp, fall morning air as she stands there naked. John stomps his way over to her, lifts her up into his arms and carries her over to the kitchen table.

"You're so fucking delicious, Emori. I could eat you all day," John says, barely able to contain himself. Placing Emori down onto the wooden table on her back, he spreads open her legs and drives himself all the way inside her.

Emori grabs hold of the table below her, back craning upwards off the wood slab as John yanks off his apron with one hand while the other grabs hold of the syrup bottle next to Emori's head. John drizzles a healthy coat of pure maple syrup all over Emori's breasts, and once she's covered, bends down and licks all of the saccharine syrup off her skin. Emori brings her legs up, resting them on John's shoulders as he pumps his cock hard and fast inside her drenched cunt.

"So fuckin' hot," John groans out, holding onto Emori by the waist, "satisfy me, Emori...I want to cum in your pussy," John groans, holding onto her tight by the waist.

The table underneath them strains, enduring a brutal punishment as John bends down, bringing Emori's legs up so high, her knees are practically having a conversation with her ears. He pounds himself into her pussy, eyes closed tight, face flushed, and teeth fully bared as his body begins to perspire. Emori's hands tremble, barely able to hold on to the table, her moans getting louder and louder as she reaches another tremulous orgasm.

"Harder, John!"

John grits his teeth, planting his hands onto the table beneath Emori, pulls back his hips and rams himself into Emori's deepest depths. Emori lets go of the table and grasps onto John's arms on either side of her, locking her in place as John sends her past her breaking point.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Emori screams out, her body soaked in sweat.

John arches his back, losing strength in his legs as a powerful orgasm drowns him in an exhilarating rush with his hot cum painting the walls of Emori's pussy. Emori's form vibrates with her climax, singing out a long, drawn out moan. John gradually pulls himself out of Emori, grabbing hold of a chair as quick as he could to keep himself from collapsing onto the floor. Emori's head leans back, making contact with the table, chest rising and falling in quick succession while she takes the chance to catch her breath.

Emori rises up from the table, slides herself off the hard, inflexible surface and sits in John's lap. Emori wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him and nibbling delicately on his lower lip.

"Looks like wearing that, 'kiss the chef', apron really worked, hmm?" John says, leading Emori to swat playfully at his chest with her hand, laughing with him.

"Now where's my waffles?" Emori asks.

"Coming right up," John replies.


End file.
